Never cross an Elf
by sheri-kat
Summary: In Dead Witch Walking Trent steals Rachel's ring. This is a short of Trent's thoughts and actions. Of course this is just my version characters all belong to Kim Harrison.


**After rereading the series yet again something in the Dead Witch Walking keeps grabbing my interest. When Rachel gets her pinkie ring in the mail from Trent, what really happened?**

I sat on my horse, as I watched Rachel Morgan's shadow in the distance. If I wanted to push my dogs and horses I can still get her.

I feared what I would do if I actually caught her.

This witch has driven me crazy since coming back into my life. She infuriated and fascinated me at the same time.

I know she thinks she is outside my reach. I need to do something to show her I am not the simple businessman she may think I am.

I will not even tell, Quen of my plans.

"Sa'han, should we continue after her?" Jonathan asked.

"No let the witch go." I said as calmly as I could.

Jonathan grinned. "What do you have planned for her."

"I'm not sure yet, but I will handle it." I said as I gave Tulpa a pull of the rains and a nudge with my knee. To head back to the stables.

I had something in mind alright I would go alone tonight, I couldn't wait.

I got back to my apartments and went to my room. I needn't rush since her adrenaline would be running high after the break in here, and she probably would be up for awhile.

I began to ready myself.

Black tight thief clothing, my pack with tools for breaking in. If they are even needed. That over-confident witch and her bug probably think they are too good to even bother with real security.

Something no one knows is I'm an Elf and Elves can be extremity quiet, we also have hearing as good as that little bug of hers.

I set out. First to sneak out of my compound, then to get to the witches church.

* * *

Once I am at the church I wait. The lights went out about forty-five minutes ago. All has been quiet. That bug of hers is on surveillance and just checked near here to complete his rounds again.

I figure this is the perfect time to go.

I start out by looking for a window, but since I'm passing the back door, I figure I will give it a try. The door is unlocked, could they make this any easier for me?

I quietly open the door and walk inside. At anytime I expect the bug or Vampire to appear before me. Oh I have special ointment to hide my smell since vampires and pixies both have an excellent sense of smell.

I get to the doors with what must be acting as the bedrooms in the church. I sniff and can easily pick out where Rachel's room must be. I can smell the strong stench of redwood from this room in particular. I quietly crack the door and enter the room. The redwood stench is overwhelming in here. It is mixed with another scent, maybe, yes dandelion. This smells unique to Rachel, she smells a little different to me than most witches.

Some how that stench, that smell seems almost calming to me. I've never been overly fond of witches with the exception of a few I've worked closely with.

But this witch is different. And I stand quietly watching the sleeping form, breathing in her scent.

My father always warned me that she was dangerous, and apparently he was right, except so am I. I am no longer that kid that gets bullied by Lee or gets thrown into a tree my some stupid little witch.

The witch is sound asleep. I can see the tangle of blankets around her dark shadow.

I move closer thinking to myself what should I take, it has to be something personal, something that will make her take pause and realize how dangerous I can be.

A thought occurs to me. I could end this right here and right now. Get rid of for once and for all, but I can't bring myself to do it.

There is something about this witch, that although I would love her out of my way, I also feel the need to seek her out. I want her to work for me and...I just don't know.

As I edge closer I see the glint of moon light on her pinkie ring.

Oh that would be perfect.

With the tangle of sheets, I can see she is mostly uncovered with her sheets bunched up. She appears to be wearing a skimpy thin tight top and panties.

I couldn't help admire her slim athletic build. He small mound of breast, I can faintly see an outline of a nipple. He shirt has risen up so I can see the creamy white of her belly, and her belly button.

She looked great in the horrid leather she wore, but seeing her like this helped give me an extra feel of power.

I can't help feel a strange stirring inside of me. I cannot be attracted to this witch. I figure it's simply just lust, she is after all scantily clothed.

I crouch beside the bed were her hand with the ring was.

I placed my hand on hers and quickly pulled away at the tingle I felt pass between us. She stirred slightly but didn't wake.

What the turn was that? I thought to myself.

I placed my fingers on her ring and gently twisted and lightly pulled. It took awhile, but I managed to get it off.

Once I had the ring I placed it some place safe.

Not only was I able to break in undetected, but I stole the ring right off her finger while she slept, this should get her attention.

I needed to leave, and quick. It will be sunrise soon enough and I must be gone before the sky lights up, or all this will be for nothing if I'm caught.

I can't help but stand and watch the sleeping form some more.

Rachel Morgan, witch, pain in the ass lays here in front of me half undressed sleeping. She is even more beautiful and erotic than I remember from my office.

I get this sudden urge that I would love to climb into bed beside her and press my body against her. I am filled with horror at my thought. I really dislike witches in general and especially dislike this erotic creature.

I see the shadow of the pixy flutter by the window. If his actions have not changed he will be out of range in another thirty seconds, then will be the perfect timing to leave.

I take one more look at the witch then get a sudden urge. I lean over the sleeping form and gently place my lips upon hers in a light kiss. I can again feel that tingle as our skin touches. I can't help it, this seems to excite me, so I place one more kiss a little firmer this time, and give her lip a little lick. The witch let's out a little moan and shifts her position.

I cannot help but grin to myself. Yes she will get her ring and know I was here, but she will never know of the kiss I stole, that will always be my little secret.

Okay time to get out of here before I get myself caught.

I make my exit and make it to my car without any issues.

On my way home I drop the envelope with the ring into the mail. In a day or two at most she will learn just how dangerous I can be, she is not the only one that can sneak around undetected.


End file.
